


Bad Day at the Office?

by inkcode007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Kara has a rough day at the office, Reader offers cuddles and comfort, again, lots of fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Bad Day at the Office?

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not own Supergirl, or anything related to Supergirl, the CW, or DC. All rights go to their respective owners. 
> 
> A/N: Everything has been a bit... much - lately, so I decided to offer the gift of Space Puppy Cuddles (in the only capacity I can). This story is written in first person POV, the goal was to be as inclusive as possible for the reader, so I apologize if this writing style grates at you. I do hope you enjoy, and for those who decide to read on, that it brings a smile to you in these dreary times. Comments and the likes always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> P.S: For the sake of this fic, pretend you have super strength too. Just for the sake of some technical things. 
> 
> \- Caspian

“Are you kidding me?! That was a total foul! She could get a red for that - heck, she should be arrested! Pulling a ponytail, honestly…” I yelled at the TV as my favorite defender on the team went down, her hand reaching up to her head as she screamed at the ref. They didn’t card the striker. The audacity! I heard a crack and looked down at my bowl of ice cream. The spoon I had in my hand now split in two, the rounded part still in the cookie dough, oreo, and sprinkles mess, and the handle in my hand. I sighed defeatedly and picked up another spoon from the coffee table. Kara had brought home “Y/N Watching Soccer” utensils the week before. Alex had made reinforced steel utensils which were harder to break, but, well - this had been an intense match. I smiled at the thought of the Danvers sisters. Alex was a teasing menace, but she had taken me in as part of the family, bonding over our love of sports, cars, and a certain bubbly walking ray of sunshine. Kara. I chuckled to myself, thinking of sky blue eyes, a dazzling smile, and a laugh that could chase away the darkest moments. I sat back down on the couch with a (not that I would  _ ever  _ admit it), bit of a dreamy sigh, all dirty trick fouls forgotten. I took another bite of ice cream and was about to start yelling at the TV again when I heard keys jingling outside the door. Before I could go open it, Kara stormed in, hands balled into shaking fists, face bright red and blonde hair whipping around her as she slammed the door shut. The force was “angry neighbor” strong, thankfully, instead of “angry Supergirl neighbor” strong this time… I had to explain to Mrs. Sterling that the frame was already weak and Kara had just given the door hinges their last push into oblivion… she didn’t look convinced. 

“Snapper is the absolute  _ worst!  _ He’s giving me all of these dumb fluff pieces, busywork really, and expects them all to be done, like, three days ago! Even with super speed I can barely keep up with his impossible deadlines. No wonder Nick left. Snapper is impossible!” Kara dropped her purse on the countertop along with her keys, and tossed her bright white long coat over the breakfast bar chair. The Kara Danvers pout was in full swing, the eyebrow crinkle nestled on her forehead. Even from the couch, I could see the tense shoulders, the muscles around her neck straining. Kara was in all out stress mode. Quietly, I put my bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and tiptoed around the couch. Kara continued mumbling to herself and looking through the stack of mail on the countertop. Seeing bills probably wasn’t going to help her mood. She was too distracted to notice my sneaky sock-footed steps approaching the kitchen, my shoulders hunched in a very cartoon-like way, a grin barely concealed on my face. I bit my lip to hold back the mischievous laugh building in my chest. I hated seeing Kara frustrated or upset, but the pout and the crinkle and the messy blonde hair falling from her ponytail… well, it was all just too damn cute. This was it. I was inching closer to the ruffled Kryptonian, quietly, slowly, a perfect surprise attack. I lunged, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, pulling her as close to my chest as I could and away from the menacing stack of bills. She squeaked as I lifted her off her feet, spun around, and put her back down gently, before spinning her around and starting the second round of attack - kisses. It was a relentless barrage: cheeks, nose, chin, forehead, neck, shoulders, and finally, the smiling, soft, familiar lips. It was a delicate, playful, and sweet kiss. I could feel the tension melt from her shoulders, the strong body in front of me leaning into me, relaxing with each lazy shift of lips. She giggled and I placed a chaste kiss to her lips, burrowing my face in her neck and holding her close, my arms wrapped around her waist and hers laying on my shoulders. 

“Bad day at the office, huh?” I asked. Kara shivered at the warm breath falling on her neck and sighed contentedly. 

“Yeah. Just Snapper. I’m feeling a little better though…” her voice was peaceful now, the anger erased from it’s warm timber. I loved that particular voice, the one that was quiet and calm, a special song reserved for the little moments between us in our home, just the two us, close and content to be with the other. I pulled back from the embrace, lifting an eyebrow in a dramatic manner. 

“Just a little bit? Why, that just won’t do Ms. Danvers,” Kara giggled, her cheeks blushing a rosy pink as she bit her bottom lip adorably. I felt my heart stutter at the sight, and didn’t care if she heard it - she knew that break in rhythm, that missed beat, was always for her, only her. 

“Well… maybe some cuddles would help too…” Her voice was small, playful, bashful. I laughed, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, which would have actually crushed anyone else, and kissed her temple. 

“Wanna change into something comfy, and I’ll make that special hot chocolate you like?” Kara gasped, her eyes full of wonder like a child on Christmas morning. Just a simple little action like that made Kara smile, and it was one of the many things that I had fallen in love with - her love for the little things, her ability to find so much joy in the tiniest actions. I spent every day finding new little things to make her smile. Sometimes it was making breakfast, or leaving post-it notes with extremely cheesy love poems around the house, in her desk at work, in her purse, and in her Supergirl locker. I left a different flower with its meaning on the nightstand next to her side of the bed so she would wake up to it all week. I made a scavenger hunt around the city for the best doughnuts and ice cream places. Once, I put up a giant black blanket on the ceiling and hung electric candles all across the living room and kitchen, making it look like the Hogwarts Great Hall with, of course, Hufflepuff colors. Alex and Maggie had helped me with that surprise, commenting every 15 minutes on how “utterly whipped” I was for “baby Danvers”. I didn’t deny it once. 

“With extra marshmallows?” she asked. 

“Umm well of course, is there any other way to drink hot chocolate?” She squeaked out a thank you and zoomed away into the bathroom, the shower turning on a few seconds later. I shook my head and went to grab my ice cream bowl to pop in the freezer while I made the hot chocolate. It was a special recipe, one that an old friend had taught me, with cinnamon, two kinds of milk, cream, melted bars of chocolate, sugar, honey, nutmeg, and just a touch of vanilla. It had taken me years to truly master the art of hot chocolate making, but I had, if I do say so myself, gotten pretty good at it. I searched the pantry for the bag of mini marshmallows, and poured a hefty dose into each large mug, until the whole top was just floating sugary clouds. I sprinkled some chocolate powder on top and headed over to the couch. Kara came padding into the room while I pulled up Netflix, sure that today was going to be a Frozen sing-along kind of night. She was wearing an old threadbare hoodie of mine, a navy blue pair of joggers with a barely hanging on waistband, and fluffy doughnut patterned socks. Her hair was a little wet from the shower, and all the make-up had been washed away too, leaving a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks visible. I looked up at her with a warm feeling spreading from my chest to the tips of my fingers and toes. A goofy grin was probably adorning my lips as she looked at me quizzically while sipping her drink. 

“You’re incredibly beautiful, you know that?” Kara blushed 5 different shades of pink and red, hiding her face in her hoodie with one hand as she held the mug in the other. She bit her lip again, looking down at her fuzzy socked feet. 

“Oh Rao...thank you. So are you,” she sat on the couch next to me, pulling the blanket off from the armrest. I finished my hot chocolate and settled against the other corner of the couch, fluffing up the cushions around us. With my back against the other armrest and a couple cushions, I hit play on the screen, and extended out my arms. 

“C’mere,” I said, and Kara smiled brilliantly, scooting her back towards my chest, but before she could lay down to use me as a bed, I gently laid my hands on her shoulders. It was all knots and tension points; I frowned. Snapper was lucky I didn’t dangle him from the CatCo roof. Kara loved her job, both her jobs, but sometimes carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders as Supergirl and dealing with Snapper’s ridiculous deadlines left her exhausted, superpowers and all. I gently started kneading at the sore muscles, feeling the bumps of overworked and overstressed muscles underneath the soft skin. The pressure was delicate, but had it been anybody else, I probably would have broken a couple bones. The Girl of Steel melted into the touch and hummed quietly. She put the mug back on the table and pulled the blanket to cover both our legs. 

“Das nice,” she whispered and I chuckled, slowly working out the tension from her neck, shoulders, and back. It took about half the movie, but I was finally convinced that most of the knots and tension points had been eased out and judging by the growing weight against my arms, Kara was almost asleep. I eased her down against my chest, and she flipped around, her body laying between my knees, her face finding the crook of my neck as I shimmied down to be laying on the couch, my head on a pillow. The beautiful Kyrptonian was practically dead weight at this point, one hand resting against my tummy, the other tangled lazily in my hair. I felt a featherlight kiss to my neck and the lightheadedness that followed. I blushed a bit, and somehow, Kara knew it. She laughed quietly into my neck, sending butterflies into a frenzy in my tummy and my heart, right under her ear, into a double time beat. 

“You’re cute,” she mumbled, nuzzling into my shoulder. I smiled like an idiot, and pulled the fluffy blue blanket around her, tucking us both in. The movie played on, but I was distracted. My right hand was running gently through soft blonde hair, scratching lightly at the scalp, massaging any tension headaches away. My left hand found its way under Kara’s (my) hoodie and traced lazy patterns on the warm skin. I could feel Kara’s breath deepen against my own chest, a tiny quiet snore slipping past her plump pink lips. She was incredible. As Kara Danvers she worked tirelessly to find the truth, to make the world a better place by telling people’s stories, and quietly brightened people’s lives with her brilliance and kindness. As Kara Zor-El, Earth’s Champion, she fought for justice, saved countless lives, stood up for fairness and equality, inspired hope across the world, and she did it all with so much power and grace. I knew that was all Kara - who she really was as a person expressed in two different ways, but it was all the amazing woman in my arms, the one, that for some crazy reason, had chosen me to stand in her corner and fight with her. The movie ended and I sighed, trying my best not to wake her, pressed a tender kiss to the crown of her head before shifting us around so that I could pick her up. Lucky that I had my own super strength to delicately carry the very much uncooperative sleepy Kryptonian back to bed. 

I laid Kara down and arranged the blankets and sheets around her, tucking her in and kissing her forehead, before sliding into bed myself and turning off the lights. Not a moment later I felt the same weight on my chest from the couch, the little stray blonde hairs tickling my nose as Kara laid across me again, one hand curled into a loose fist on my chest and the other finding itself, again, tangled in my hair. She pressed a sleepy kiss to my collarbone and nuzzled into my neck. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her back, holding her, finding comfort in the warmth and delicate scent of roses, vanilla, and lavender, happily forgetting about everything else and letting myself be lost in the sense of calm that came with knowing I was home - that Kara was my home. 

“I love you, Kara,” I mumbled into the mess of blonde on my chest, fully expecting no reply, but a very quiet response fell against my shoulder, 

“And I love you,” a few seconds later, the sweet superhero had fallen asleep, the hint of a smile dancing on her lips. 


End file.
